Directory assistance is a telecommunications service used to find out a specific telephone number and/or address of a residence, business, etc. In a typical directory assistance scenario, a user (or caller) may request a telephone number of a residence or business, and a directory assistance system may locate the telephone number and may audibly provide the located telephone number to the caller. Alternatively, the directory assistance system may dial the located telephone number and may connect the caller to the residence or business via the dialed telephone number. In North America, directory assistance may be accessed by dialing “411” or by dialing “1-area code-555-1212” (e.g., to get a listing in a remote or non-local area code). Directory assistance is also available via the Internet, where a user may input a search term and a zip code, and may receive listings of residences, businesses, etc. associated with the search term and located in the zip code.
Many television users (or viewers) regularly watch a number of television (TV) channels that display TV content (e.g., TV shows, pay-per-view (PPV) content, video-on-demand (VOD) content, etc.). One or more commercials may be displayed to the user during the airing of the TV content.